Fate's Beginnings
by Sparks89
Summary: Series of one shots involving the background stories of key people from Fate's Direction.
1. The Alderaanian Nobel

While working on the sequel to Fate's Direction, I kept getting ideas for backstories for each of the characters. I tried incorporating it in the story since I think it gives each of the characters more depth, but they were just too long. I decided on posting them in their own story. Each storyline will be chronological, but not necessarily with the other ones. Ex: Brooke's story starts when she's 8, Rory's will start off a year after she was rescued by the Republic, Imperious' starts after Korriban, etc.

For anyone waiting on Fate's Direction's sequel, I promise I'm working on it, but I don't want to post it until I'm completely done with it. I have large chunks of it done, but I don't feel comfortable with it just yet. Thank you to everyone who's left me a review!

* * *

Brooke approached her father warily. He'd had a meeting with his cousin, Count Byron Alde. When he had returned, he had smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He moved past her quickly to his study, where she heard him make several calls. Brooke couldn't hear much from behind the closed door, but he had not sounded happy.

After things had been quiet for a while, she peaked in the room to see him staring out the window contemplatively.

"I can see you standing there, Star Shine," he called out, look at her over his shoulder with a tired smile. "You can come in, if you wish."

Blushing at having been caught, she entered, explaining, "I knew you weren't happy and I didn't want to bother you."

Turning, he took a seat on a nearby armchair, and held out his arms to the 8-year-old. With a smile as she came toward him, he said, "A visit from you is never a bother."

She snuggled into her father's wide chest, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Some of her more obnoxious cousins made fun of her for still sitting in her father's lap, but she didn't care. Her mother had died when she'd been young, and for as long as she could remember he'd been her source of comfort. There were times she felt a pang of loss at never knowing her mother who she looked more like every year. It was somewhat disconcerting to see her reflection becoming someone she didn't know, her blond hair, bright green eyes so different from her father's auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

"Are you angry at the Count?"

He sighed tiredly before answering. "That answer is complicated. He has a lot he must deal with, hard decisions that he needs to make, but won't… Look at me, Brooke."

Dutifully, she raised her head and looked up at his serious face. "Listen to what I'm about to tell you, because it is the most important lesson you could learn: a leader who does not lead is worthless. Hiding from the consequences of your decisions, or worse, refusing to make them, is a disservice to all who would follow you."

"But papa, what if you don't know what to do?"

"Then you surround yourself with those you can trust to advise you. There is a difference between navigating unforeseen circumstances and being completely inept. If you cannot trust your own judgement, then you cannot lead."

"Ok papa," Brooke replied, feeling small. "How will I know which one I am?"

"Just trust your gut, Star Shine, and you'll make it through," he answered, pulling her in for a hug. "Now, go out and play. Adulthood will come for you soon enough."

"Ok, papa," she laughed as he tickled her as she slipped out of his lap. That was something she didn't need to be told twice.

Running out the door, she saw a pad on her father's desk with her name on it as well as Joran Baliss. Shrugging it off, she did as her father said and continued outside to play.

* * *

Brooke wanted to scream. Her cousin, Count Alde, had decided her 13th birthday was the opportunity to let her know of the betrothal he'd arranged for her to Joran Baliss when she'd only been 8. Her father had nearly thrown their cousin out when he'd chosen that moment to make his announcement. After the party, he sat her down and explained the events of the meeting 5 years earlier, how he'd argued with the Count about the betrothal. Count Alde had been outmaneuvered politically by Count Baliss due to his inaction. To keep them at bay, he'd offered up a marriage to Brooke without consulting her father until after the deal had been made. He swore he'd been working for years to get her out of it, but so far had been unsuccessful.

Furious, Brooke ran out of the house to the woods at the back of her family's estate. She ran until she felt exhaustion creeping in, but still kept pushing. When she finally collapsed to her knees, she took several deep breaths before letting out all her emotions in a single scream. She screamed so long she nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen, bracing herself on her arms as she fell to the ground and sucked in deep breaths. Finally looking up, she was astonished by what she saw. The trees that been surrounding her were gone, looking as if they'd been blasted away by an explosion or some great force. Her mind latched onto that word.

"No way," she gasped, not believing it. Experimentally she stuck her hand out and aimed it at a nearby rock. Focusing on it, she willed as hard as she could for it to move, but nothing happened. She tried again, same result.

Brooke was getting angry, could feel it bubbling just below the surface. She was going blast her frustrations on the rock, but stopped herself. Only Sith got angry, she didn't want to be like them. The scars from what they had done to her home were all over. She'd rather marry that pompous soon-to-be Lord Baliss than be a Sith.

Trying something different, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and cleared her thoughts. Once cleared, she thought again of the rock and imagined it floating. When she opened them again, she saw it was in the air, at least two feet off the ground.

Smiling wide, she sent a message her father to meet her at Castle Organa and sprinted off in that direction. She didn't know what she was more excited about: becoming a Jedi or getting out the betrothal. Brooke wondered how her cousin would react when he found out and made a mental note to try and get her hands on the recording of it.

* * *

"Count Alde will be with you shortly," the steward announced. "He is currently being briefed by an operative."

Brooke and Kira had just arrived after restoring communications to the palace. "Understood. If it's not too much to ask, may I have access to the archives while I wait?"

"I will forward your request to the appropriate personnel," the steward replied. "What reason shall I pass on for your request?"

Brooke answered with a small shrug, "I've been gone from home a long time. I simply wished to see what I have missed. My mission is on a tight schedule, I'm not sure I will be able to visit my old home."

"Give her access," a voice announced from her left. Brooke looked over to see her cousin, Duke Charlon Organa, standing in the doorway, hands behind his back. It had been almost 15 years since she'd last seen him. The Duke had aged well, the only hints were some gray hairs starting along his hairline.

"My Lord Duke," she said, bowing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kira awkwardly mimic the gesture.

"Welcome home, cousin," he greeted with a warm smile before pulling her into a hug. "I have been following your career with interest, with what little the Jedi will share. If you have time, I would like to hear stories of your travels."

"I'll try to make time," Brooke promised.

"Good, now I believe the recording you would find most interesting would be A-659-B," Duke Organa suggested, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "The steward shall escort you there."

"Of course, my Lord," he replied, bowing low. "Master Jedi, if you would follow me?"

* * *

"Should you require anything, the panel on the wall will summon me," the steward explained before leaving the Jedi alone with the recording.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on," Kira half demanded. "From our talks it seemed like you didn't want much to do with your family after your father passed away."

"True, but there's one conversation I've been dying to see," Brooke answered as she loaded up the vid.

An image of Duke Organa, her father, and the late Count Alde filled the platform.

"What is the meaning of this," the count demanded. "I just received a message from Lord Baliss that the betrothal is off, on your orders!"

"That is correct," the Duke answered calmly. "Brooke came to me and proved she had been gifted with the Force. After conferring with the Jedi Master who was here as my guest, it was determined the best course of action would be to send her to train with the Jedi."

"This is unacceptable," Count Alde snarled. "The brat fools you with some parlor tricks to get out her family obligations."

"Choose your words carefully," Brooke's father warned, eyes flashing angrily.

"Count Alde," Duke Organa interrupted, "perhaps this situation with Lord Baliss could have been avoided if you had led your family instead of tying it to the fate of a child."

"How dare you…"

"How dare you claim position as scion of our house when you'd rather bury your head in the sand," her father interrupted, seeming to stand straighter, hands behind his back.

"I can see where you get it from," Kira commented.

"What are you talking about," Brooke asked, pausing the feed.

"I've seen that glare the few times I've seen you lose your temper," Kira explained, "with that same pose he's got now. It's not often, but when you do pull it out, it's effective. I'm guessing if we were to watch something when he didn't look like he wanted to strangle the person he's talking to I'd see that same arrogant smirk you're always sporting."

"You're point," Brooke asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"Just that you're a daddy's girl, nothing wrong with that," Kira teased.

"Ass," Brooke muttered.

"You'll want to play that to the end," someone said from behind. A well-dressed man with light brown hair and a trimmed goatee leaned against the doorframe. "It's just about at the best part."

Eyeing the newcomer suspiciously, Brooke restarted the vid.

Her father continued, "Gather your allies, if you have any. I've called a meeting for all members of House Alde to remove you as our Head. You're continued inaction has led to our family's decline and I will not see Alde's name be lost to history."

"What… but… you can't…" Count Alde looked like gaping fish trying as he struggled for a response.

"Too late," he sneered, ending the call.

"And thus ended the reign of Count Bryon's family line running House Alde," the man announced dramatically as the recording ended. "Another of your cousins took the helm leading to an even closer alliance with House Organa. Your father certainly knew how to make an exit," he observed, admiration in his voice. "I wonder if the same can be said of his only daughter?"

"You should see my entrances," Brooke smirked. "Lately they've involved lightsabers and explosions."

"That must be something to see. Terrifying if on the wrong end of it, of course," he said with a smile. Brooke had been out of practice, but she was fairly certain the man was flirting with her.

"My opponents were sufficiently intimidated," she replied. "I apologize if I interrupted your research. I just wished to see the recording of my cousin's reaction when I got out of the marriage to some idiot Baliss."

The man in front of her laughed, and said, "That's funny, that vid is one of my favorites for the same reason."

"Excuse me?"

Shrugging, eyes still full of laughter, he explained, "It's the day I was freed from a betrothal to some power grabbing Alde hussy. Lord Joran Baliss, formally of house Baliss," he introduced with a smile, bowing low.

Brooke's jaw dropped open in shock, before it snapped shut and she looked away in embarrassment. Kira, meanwhile, was snickering next to her and muttering, "Smooth."

Regaining her composure, she turned to the noble, matched his bow, and said, "Brooke Alde, pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," he replied straightening, smile still in place.

"What are you doing with Organa," Kira asked to break the awkward silence. "I thought Baliss was staying neutral."

"They are," he sighed, "until they decided to take over House Teraan's estate after our home was overrun by Killiks. I argued with Duke Yun, calling his actions dishonorable. He responded by throwing me out, hence the 'formally of House Baliss' in my introduction. I've since joined House Organa as a diplomat, working to unite the houses against the Empire and the Thuls they're controlling. I will not see Alderaan fall to them," Lord Baliss said with conviction.

Before anyone could say more, the steward appeared at the door and quietly cleared his throat. "Pardon me, my Lord, but Count Alde will see you now Master Jedi," he announced before stepping back out.

"Of course," Brooke sighed before turning back to Lord Baliss. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I met you."

"Same," he replied with a smile that reached his eyes, "although, I think this vid has now become my least favorite."

"Why is that?"

"It was easy to despise you when I pictured someone lazy and entitled to things they hadn't earned. Seeing who you really are… well, that is a missed opportunity I shall be mourning for a while."

"Uh… well," Brooke stammered.

"Promise me if you decide to hang up your lightsaber in the future you'll come find me? Maybe for a drink before you leave on your next mission?"

"I'll… definitely consider it," she managed to say.

"Excellent," Lord Baliss replied with a smile. Bowing slightly, he said, "Until we meet again, Lady Brooke."

Once he was out of earshot, Kira teased, "You need a minute to collect yourself?"

"No, I'm fine," Brooke dismissed, but didn't move. "He was really cute, wasn't he?"

"Yup."

"And he had a sense of humor."

"Uh-huh," her friend agreed.

"And principled."

"I picked up on that too."

"I may have made a mistake choosing the Jedi."

"Ya think," Kira asked, eyebrow raised. "Couldn't have looked at a picture of him or something first?"

"I was 13! All 13-year-old boys look the same."

"Right. So, is that excuse making you feel any better?"

"Not a bit," Brooke sighed.

"Didn't think so."

"Come on, let's go meet with this cousin of mine so we can find the Death Mark."

"Right, focus on the mission now, think about Lord Baliss and his spectacular butt later. What, that's what I'll be doing," Kira said with smirk at the look she was getting from Brooke.

"Let's just get going," Brooke huffed.

"As you command, Lady Brooke," Kira teased. She laughed the whole way to the meeting room at the glare she got from the other Jedi.

* * *

 _So many gone. I've failed._

Too many emotions roaring through her, too many to focus. Lord Nafarid had taunted her with so much death. Soldiers, innocent civilians, children, her master… It was that last one that had too much, caused her to go numb.

 _He's gone._

Drained, she'd returned to report her success to Duke Organa, just to learn of an attack on his life from members of House Thul. Her distant cousin had survived, but many were killed in the attack.

Dazed, Brooke made her way to the medical wing, sent there to see to an injury during her duel with the Sith. Absently she made her way to a cot at the edge of the room, away from the hub of activity in the center. That was when she saw him lying there.

"Ah, Lady Brooke, I'm so glad I got to see you again," Lord Baliss managed to say between coughs.

Immediately Brooke was by his side, taking his hand in hers. "What happened?" She didn't like how pale he was. His hair was matted from sweat and he seemed to be covered in blood. It was leaking from the bandages that were wrapped around his chest and abdomen, it stained his pants, it was even in his goatee, from coughing if she had to guess.

"This is what happens when a diplomat tries to play guard," he replied with an attempt at a smile that morphed into a grimace, dry voice wheezing. "The Thul's breached the castle underground, just below the archives. Their path them took them by me. The guards put up an admirable fight, but not many were stationed in that area. When man next to me fell, I picked up his rifle. We were able to hold them off until the rest of the guards could respond. I was just thinking what an exciting story I was going to have for you when one of the bastards got a lucky shot on me.

He was interrupted by a coughing fit that had him doubling over. "I'm afraid I won't be able to get that drink with you," he finally managed between gasps of breath.

"Nonsense, you'll be on your feet before you know it," Brooke choked out, fighting tears.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to lie," he joked, his bright eyes a contrast to his pained expression. Those were the last words he spoke. Brooke tried to detach herself from it, but couldn't. His eyes were locked in on hers, and despite everything that had happened to him, he seemed calm. Unable to stop herself, she reached out with the Force, and was surprised by what she felt coming off him. There was genuine happiness at her return and a peace that she was envious of.

He fought hard for each breath, but eventually he was unable. Silently, his fingers entwined with hers, he passed.

Kira had stepped out to give her friend space while she regained control of her emotions. Taking a deep breath, she finally walked out to the main halls of the palace. Kira made her way to her, crossing in front of a small group of Republic soldiers.

"At least I can take peace that the ones responsible will be brought to justice," she said once Kira was close.

"About that," her apprentice started nervously.

"What is it," Brooke demanded, eyes narrowed.

"The Thul they captured? I just heard they're letting him go."

"What?" Brooke was furious. Trying to calm herself, she looked down the hall, towards the approaching soldiers. Two human females, one with black hair the other blonde both in tight regulation buns, and a Cathar male. The black-haired woman was flanked by the other two. "Who gave that order?"

"I did," the black-haired soldier said. "Lt. Aneira Horner, Havoc Squad. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but neither of you were being especially quiet."

"What were you thinking," Brooke exploded. "Don't you know what he did to my family?"

Lt. Horner cocked her head to the side, raising her right eyebrow and asked, "I thought the Jedi gave up claims to family."

"They do – we do, stop changing the subject," Brooke snapped.

"Very well, I released Markus Thul and his family as a result of his help neutralizing a threat to Republic security. That is all I'm at liberty to say."

"That's it," Brooke demanded. "All those people died and the only explanation you can offer is he helped you?"

"Yup, that about sums it up," the soldier replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

"Don't you walk away from me," Brooke snarled as the soldiers pushed past them. "My family deserves justice for what was done to us!"

"Apologies my Lord," Lt. Horner said as she turned to face her, using an Imperial accent that had been absent before, "I mean Master Jedi. You'll forgive the mistake, I'm used to Sith acting emotionally and demanding vengeance. But then, from what I've observed, so do most Jedi. Guess you aren't so different after all."

Brooke's temper flared. "How dare you…"

"That is enough," Duke Organa commanded, surprising both women. "Lieutenant, I just received an update from my relative. I trust your mission went smoothly?"

"Target neutralized," Lt. Horner confirmed, slipping her professional mask back into place.

"Excellent, House Organa always stands ready to assist the Republic whenever called upon. And your service against the Wolf Barron will not be forgotten. Safe journey as you continue your mission."

"Thank you, your Grace," the soldier replied. Bowing at the waist, she bid farewell to him saying, "My lord Duke." Then she turned to Brooke she bowed in a manner reminiscent of an Imperial officer's bow at the neck, and said, "Master Jedi."

Duke Organa raised his hand, keeping Brooke from saying anything as the soldiers walk away. She heard the Cathar male say to the Lieutenant, "You know this is why you have no friends."

"I'm ok with that," she replied as they left the palace.

"Please forgive the Lieutenant," Duke Organa sighed, "she is under a lot of stress and seems to have forgotten her manners."

"Understatement," Kira muttered.

"I wanted to give you my condolences, I heard about Master Din. He was a great man."

"Thank you, your Grace," Brooke forced out of a tight throat as she bowed respectfully. She was caught off guard when in response he pulled her in for a hug.

"I know you have other matters that demand your attention," he said as he released her. "Just remember, you always have a place here. I look forward to catching up with you the next time you pass through."

Unable to speak, she merely nodded before heading out to the space dock. She couldn't let her emotions overwhelm her, she needed to focus on stopping Darth Angral before it was too late.


	2. A Soldier's Revenge

Aneira sat in the sterile room refusing to look either agent, a Cathar female and human male, in the eye. Her posture was perfect, hands in her lap, staring unblinking at the wall behind them. Even though neither agent had said a word, it was obvious the Cathar was in charge. The male, probably only a few years older than herself, was trying to play the role of her ally in this interrogation, or would have if she had acknowledged his presence.

"Aneira Horner, am I saying that right," Agent Dithasa Lhim asked with a cheerful demeanor that was insultingly fake. "Says here your nickname is Annie. Can I call you Annie?"

"No," she replied icily. It was the first thing she'd said since the meeting began.

"To which question?"

"Both."

"Then what can we call you," her male partner asked, his attempt at a peace genuine.

Softening marginally, she made eye contact and replied, "If you insist on calling me by my first name, then you can at least do me the courtesy of saying it correctly, Agent Shan. It's pronounced Aynira."

"That's a bit too Imperial sounding," the Cathar interrupted. "Might raise too many eyebrows, it would be better for everyone if we could call you something a bit more relaxed. What's wrong with Annie?"

"Only my family can call me that," Aneira replied defiantly, glaring at the other woman. "Stop wasting my time, I'm here for one reason."

"About that," Agent Lhim started, resting her forearms on the table, "I don't think…"

"That much is obvious," Aneira interrupted, privately enjoying the way Agent Lhim's façade cracked just enough to show her anger. Clearly, she wasn't used to being address like this. "I wasn't asking your permission. I came to you first since SIS is the obvious choice if I want to sneak back to the Empire to do this. However, rest assured one way or another, I'm going to kill the Imperials who set up my family. Now, you can either work with me and I help advance your objectives as well, or I will look elsewhere. The question is, do you want the credit for these kills to go to someone else?"

"I'm not sure we can trust someone so young pulling the trigger," Lhim countered out.

"I was a cadet in the Imperial Officer Training Corps," Aneira replied, leaning forward to emphasis her point. "Had my father not been executed by the end of the year I would have been sent to basic training and entered the military. I have been trained to be proficient in firearms since I was old enough to hold a weapon, including sniper rifles Father and I would use on hunting trips. I currently hold the record for the highest score in the Empire's Marksmanship competition."

"Shooting a target or even an animal isn't the same as taking a human life," Theron pointed out.

Aneira focused a cold expression on him until he squirmed and looked away quickly. When he looked back, she said calmly, with the same expression, "If you think killing a person would give me pause, clearly you know nothing of Imperial training. Rest assured Agent Shan, so long as I have a clean shot, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through their skull." She returned to her original posture, eyes focused on the wall, and said in a calm voice, "Think it over, come back to me with your answer. We're done for now."

"We're done when I say we are," Agent Lhim snarled.

No matter what either agent said or did, Aneira did not respond, instead spent the rest of the meeting staring at the wall behind them. Angry, Agent Lhim stormed out while Agent Shan hung back.

"Probably not the best idea to get her riled up."

"But it's so easy," Aneira replied, a ghost of a smile appearing, "and so far your Republic has been lacking in entertainment."

"It's your Republic now, too," he gently pointed out. "This became your home the day you took the oath of citizenship."

Aneira raised an eyebrow in response. "Is it? I haven't exactly been made to feel welcome."

"People are leery around Imperials, can you blame them?"

"Why must I act as a proxy for things I never did?"

"To be fair, your Empire has a lot to answer for."

"'My Empire,'" Aneira repeated, eyes going hard. "Which is it, Agent? Am I a Republic citizen or a faithful servant of the Empire?"

"That's… that's not what I meant, I wasn't thinking," he tried back peddling.

"The words spoken without thought reveal what we truly believe," Aneira interrupted, voice laced with anger. "That was something Father told me when I was young, one that has proven true time and again."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Theron apologized.

"You didn't," she sighed sadly, "just confirmed what I already knew. I will always be the Imperial defector, no matter what I do."

"That's not true."

"Don't lie," she snapped. "Regardless, it doesn't matter. I hardly expect to survive my mission to see justice done for my family, what you think of me doesn't matter."

"You're more than you give yourself credit for," Theron offered.

"No, I'm not. Now unless you're going to give me authorization to start picking off my targets, we're done here."

* * *

Aneira could hear them talking outside the door. It had been 6 months since she'd been in this room being interrogated by Agent Lhim, and she did not relish being back.

Her first mission had been a success, to put it mildly. Her target was a Sith apprentice on a world bordering Republic and Imperial space. He had been the one who had swung the lightsaber that killed her father. He was viewed as the easiest target of the group on her list, and had been given the go head as a test. It helped that he had been suspected of organizing raids to terrorize nearby independent colonies to force them into aligning with the Empire. Her mission had been textbook: infiltration, single shot to the skull that killed him instantly, exfiltration with no pursuit. It had been deemed a fluke, and so she'd been given another assignment. When the second and then third had all gone the same way, the SIS began to get suspicious.

The door finally hissed open, and Agents Lhim and Shan as well as another man she recognized as the senior agent in charge of them, Ardun Kothe, entered the room. He strode to the spot across from her and leaned forward, placing his arms on the table separating them. Lhim and Shan stood behind her in formation that felt almost protective. ' _Odd_ ,' Aneira thought.

"How," he demanded. "How do your missions go off so perfectly?"

"Not big on small talk, I see," Aneira sighed. "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"He's not someone you should mess around with," Theron said quietly.

"Especially now," Lhim added.

Fighting a sigh, Aneira looked the senior agent in the eye and answered honestly, "It would appear as if I'm getting inside help."

"You admit to having previously undisclosed Imperial connections," he questioned.

"I said no such thing," Aneira replied calmly. "I said 'it would appear', not 'I have someone on the inside'. Key difference."

"And who would do that?"

"I have several theories," Aneira shrugged.

"Care to enlighten us," he demanded, rising to his full height and crossing his arms across his chest. Aneira fought an eyeroll at his failed attempt to look intimidating.

"This may come as a shock to you, Senior Agent, but many in the Imperial Armed Forces do not enjoy Sith interference. Countless lives are lost due to Sith power plays or simple incompetence, and there is little they can do about it. There are many who would not be sad to see Sith influence wane, even temporarily. There are others who would take advantage of the chaos created by the power vacuums we are creating."

"You're saying Imperials are turning a blind eye to you because of Sith politics," he sneered.

"My father always alluded to friends in Imperial Intelligence," Aneira replied with a shrug. "Darth Jadus controls them, he is not a kind master."

"Your really expect me to believe that someone inside Imperial Intelligence is helping you simply because they liked your dad?"

"What you believe is really no concern of mine," she shrugged. "However, since I know none of you trust me, just ask the men you've had shadow me or check my comms that I know you've bugged."

"I can verify she's had no outside communication with anyone from the Empire," Agent Lhim confirmed

Aneira was shocked that the Cathar would come to her defense given their history, but thought better than to question it. "I'm not saying I fully understand why, but it's the only explanation that makes sense. Imperial Intelligence is everywhere. It's their job to monitor the Republic and their citizens alike. Their facial and DNA scanners should have picked me off multiple times and would have sent an alert to the Watcher assigned to track me. Instead, I have almost free access and that last mission…"

"What about it," Kothe asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"I didn't kill Lord Cantar," Aneira confessed. "I didn't have a clear shot, and so I didn't pull the trigger. I was just getting ready to radio in a failure when I saw a flash to my right, roughly 500 meters away. That was the shot that killed him."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I never saw their face. And while Imperial forces swarmed that location, I was able to get away."

"It would give credit to the Intelligence theory," Agent Lhim observed. "They get to clean house of Sith they don't like and have a Republic scapegoat to pin it on."

"I want you to keep a close eye on this situation," Kothe ordered, looking over her shoulder at Shan and Lhim. "If this is true, I don't like the thought of being manipulated by Imperials, but I'll take every advantage I can get."

* * *

"I want that information," Kothe demanded.

"Where's Agent Lhim," Aneira asked, ignoring the Senior Agent. She was being debriefed after her last mission not only took out her target, but also yielded high level, time sensitive data. Data she was using for leverage to finally get the answers she wanted.

"Outer Rim," Theron answered. He was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "She got a promotion and is now leading a strike force out there."

"Good for her," Aneira replied companionably, secretly enjoying the Senior Agent's subtle tells that gave away his frustration.

"Quit with the game," he snapped. "I want that data, you know we only have so long before it's useless."

"Then I suggest you give me what I want," she replied emotionlessly, staring him down.

After a tense minute, he broke eye contact and looked over at Agent Shan. "Play it." As Theron activated the monitor that faced Aneira behind him, he continued, "It took a while to verify this video we intercepted. I can now confirm 6 months after your father, Captain Aiden Kataran was executed as well."

She had an objection on the tip of her tongue, but the feed had started. It showed her cousin on his knees, Lord Cantar right behind him. There was no sound to the video and the angle suggested it was a hacked security feed. At some signal the Sith activated his lightsaber and in one fluid motion slashed at Aiden's neck, decapitating him.

"No," she shouted in disbelief, "no, it's not possible! His parents…"

"You really thought their influence was enough to save him," Kothe asked. "Your own accounts detail how close you two were growing up. Clearly that was enough for the Sith."

"He should have been far enough removed. I don't understand."

"He was your father's nephew, clearly that was enough," Kothe interrupted.

She looked back at the screen in disbelief. Theron had reset it, so it was a still frame of Aiden on his knees not…

Aneira slid the pad with the data to Kothe before standing and walking to the screen.

"You have my condolences," he said before taking the data and quickly leaving.

Theron hadn't moved from his spot as he silently watched her. Clearing his throat, he tried to speak a few times before finally saying, "Aneira, I'm so sorry about all this… I'm…"

"This shouldn't have happened," she interrupted. She had grown up with Aiden, he was the only family she really cared about. "His mother was Father's baby sister. I had hoped it was enough of a separation between us…" Her throat closed-up, and she turned away to hide her tears. "Leave me, agent."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead sighed and quietly left the room, leaving Aneira alone in her grief.

* * *

Aneira sighed as she stared at the wall of the empty interrogation room. She was really starting to hate this place.

The door finally hissed open and Agent Shan entered, a data pad in hand.

"Theron, we really need to stop meeting like this. People might start to talk."

"Lucky for us then this will be the last time," he answered, face serious. "How was boot camp?"

"About as well as can be when you have an Imperial accent and your drill sergeants still remember the Great War with the Empire. Bonus, it gave me a good idea what I can expect when I get assigned a unit."

"And that is?"

"You lot are terrible at coming up with insults. Best I heard was 'Imp Bitch.' Not impressed."

"Other than that, how are you doing?"

"Fine, now let's get this over with. I have orders to report to my training command and I'd like the chance to settle in before I class up."

"Now who's not big on small talk," Theron teased. "Alright, official stuff: As per our initial agreement, you are officially cleared of any restriction on obtaining a security clearance, and SIS has gone ahead and cleared you for Top Secret. Anything higher and your command will have to submit the paperwork, but as long as it goes to me there shouldn't be any issues."

"Good to hear. Is there anything else?"

"Nothing official, but something that's been bugging me."

"What's that?"

"The targets you went after."

"What about them?"

"You tracked down and took out every Sith that was involved with what happened to your family, but out of the officers, you only killed a handful of them and killed others unrelated to what happened. Anyone else I would have figured they got the information wrong, but the ones you got wrong were all the superiors of the ones that betrayed your family. Most of them got promoted as a result."

Aneira looked him over, eyes calculating. "Given what you know about me, what's your best guess as to my thinking?"

"That you wanted those men promoted, but I can't figure out why."

A cynical smile appeared as she answered, "Did you know in the old Sith language 'treason' and 'failure' were the same word?"

"I did not," he answered, unsure where this was heading.

"I couldn't influence Sith hierarchy, but dying from a non-force user had to be shameful enough to send them to Sith hell, which I personally like to picture with rainbows and baby animals everywhere, but I digress. Military hierarchy, on the other hand, is quite easy to control if you know who's in power. I killed General Horman, just for General Westfield to take his place. A week later, thanks to information obtained from my strike, you were able to hit weapons depot the newly promoted General controled. Do you know what happened to General Westfield?"

"I heard there was some movement as a result of that…"

"Then let me save you some time: he was executed, publicly, for his failure."

"You're arranging all of them to share the same fate your father did," Theron concluded.

"Congratulations agent, you finally figured out how I plan on getting revenge."

"All the raids we've done, all the lives we took, that doesn't bother you?"

"Agent Shan," she replied emotionlessly, eyes cold, "after what they did to my family, let me assure you, it's been my pleasure."

"Right, that's not at all disturbing," he muttered, looking away.

"The point of the soldier is to kill and risk their lives to protect the ones at home. Some us enjoy it more than others," she explained with a shrug. "Now if there's nothing else, I have a training command to check into."

"We'll be in touch," Theron said as they both stood. "Good luck out there. I hope you find… I don't know closure? A purpose? Something other than mindless killing."

"That makes two of us," she sighed as she walked out.

* * *

"Private First-Class Horner, congratulation on your promotion," Theron said as he appeared next to her at the bar.

"Agent Shan," she greeted, toasting her drink in his direction. "It feels weird seeing you without something recording us."

"How do you know there isn't," Theron asked as he signaled for a drink.

"What kind of weird shit are you into Rory," a brunet asked, wrapping her arm around Aneira's shoulders. "And who is the eye candy?"

"Theron Shan, SIS," Aneira introduced.

"Ava Jaxo," the brunet said as she flirtatiously looked him over. "So you're the one who helped Rory get into the Army, she mentioned she had help getting her clearance."

"Rory," Theron asked, eye brow raised.

"She needed a nickname, and it was the only one she would go along with. Tried going with her real name, but she's too uptight about it."

"It's not my fault you dirty peasants can't enunciated correctly," Aneira replied with an arrogant sniff.

"Glad to see you're making friends," Theron observed.

"Afraid I'd go rogue back to the Empire?"

"Not my personal concern, but I'd be lying if I said no one in SIS isn't worried about it," he conceded as the bartender placed a drink in front of him.

"After all the bodies attached to me, I doubt they'd welcome me back."

"Depends on where you're looking," he replied as she took a drink. "You're rather popular in some circles."

"Flattered, but uninterested," she hissed through the burn of the alcohol. "I go back, I'm stuck working clandestine shit. I'm having too much fun blowing shit up here."

Jaxo rolled her eyes at her friend, before turning to Theron, "It's true then that she worked for you guys before joining the Army?" Theron saw Aneira stiffen in response and refuse to look at either of them. "Rumors have been swirling since boot camp and she won't tell any of us."

"That's all classified," Theron answered, "but suffice it to say, she proved her loyalty to the Republic multiple times over."

"My buddy in Spec Ops got a look at her official kill count and said it includes Sith."

"Your 'buddy' needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut," Aneira muttered.

"I try not to contradict military guys, bad for interdepartmental relations," he deflected.

"Just answer," Aneira sighed. "She won't give up until she knows."

"Three Sith, two moffs, and 4 generals," Theron answered. "All in Empire territory."

"Shit, no wonder the Deadeyes want you so bad."

"Pass. No interest sitting on my ass for days at a time in the hope the perfect shot appears. Rather meet my opponents head on."

"So I've notice," Jaxo sighed. "All the same, I'll be sure to put a good word in with you with Garza, she's always looking for good people. And on that note, I gotta transport to catch. Good meeting you agent, hopefully our paths cross again. Later Rory."

"She seems…. nice," Theron offered as he watched her navigate the crowd. "Very friendly."

"Is that why you're watching her ass," Rory asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, turning back around.

"It's not like I haven't done it," she replied with a shrug. "Anyway, is there something I can do for you? I actually had plans tonight and hanging out with you wasn't part of it."

"Aw, now you've gone and hurt my feelings," Theron sighed.

"I didn't know they gave those to mindless drones," Rory replied innocently. "Recent upgrade?"

"Someone's in a fun mood tonight," he grumbled into his drink. He finished it off and said, "I was just checking in, making sure everything's going smoothly…"

"Letting me know you spooks are always watching," Rory interrupted.

"Not how I would have phrased it, but there's that too. Stay out of trouble," Theron warned as he stood.

"I'll have you know I'm the picture of a model soldier."

"Only if you define 'model soldier' as an alcoholic who picks fights in random bars and spends half their time on restriction."

"Like I said…"

"See you around Private."

"Don't you threaten me," she shouted after him as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

A/N: I was ify about putting the thing in about her cousin, but wanted to show her losing any ties to the Empire. Also don't think it's too out of character for the Sith or Intelligence to clean house in cases of treason.


	3. The Warrior's Champion

A/N: It was way more fun to tell the Warrior's story from Vette's point of view. Might have to write more with her. Quick note about my head cannon with the Warrior: 'Xakersta' was the name he took for himself after completing the Sith trials, Darth Imperious was the name granted to him on becoming the Emperor's Wrath. Hope there's no confusion.

* * *

"Is it all right if I check out the food kiosk while you look around at Creepy Sith Stuff Inc.," Vette asked Xakersta. They'd just made it to Carrick Station from Korriban, and her new Sith Overlord had wanted to shop for supplies before heading to the capital of the Sith Empire. It was a trip Vette had no intention of completing. She'd broken out of worse than being controlled by an electrical shock collar while in the heart of the Empire. Sure, nothing was currently coming to mind, but really, how hard could it be? First, she just needed something to eat. She hadn't eaten since she tried breaking into that tomb since her jailer had not been inclined to feed her while she was incarcerated. Seriously rude. No wonder Sith had no friends, probably threw lousy parties too…

"Help yourself," he replied, breaking her train of thought as he glanced at her quickly before returning his gaze to the lightsaber enhancements on display. As a reward for recovering Naga Sadow's lightsaber he was given a large stipend to upgrade his gear. "Do you require credits?"

"Well, it's not like I got paid for my portion of the tomb raiding," Vette quipped, instantly regretting her choice of words. Sith were sensitive to that kind of thing, which given the fact he still held the control for her shock collar could mean she could suffer for that.

Instead, he smirked while tapping a few buttons on a control located on his left bracer. Instantly hers pinged indicating that he'd transferred some credits to her. Vette's eyes boggled when she saw how much. "Be sure to get something for me as well. Acolytes were not fed much better than the prisoners."

"Yeah, you got it," Vette stammered, surprised by his actions. Mentally shrugging it off, she headed to the nearest kiosk, trying not to be obvious as she looked for flaws in the stations security system. Unfortunately, she stopped paying attention to what was going on around her and suddenly found her path blocked by an Imperial soldier, the dark look on his face making her nervous. She mumbled and apology and turned around, just to see two more soldiers behind her and another to her right. She could feel her stomach drop as she turned to face the one that had initially blocked her path as he started to speak.

"Look what we have here boys. Lost, little slave?"

"Just on getting something to eat for my master," Vette answered, hoping to stall until she could discover a way out. Thinking on her feet, she added, "He's Darth Baras' new apprentice, you wouldn't want to mess with him."

"I'm sure he won't mind if we play with you for a bit," the one to her left said, moving closer to her. Vette instinctively stepped away and realized her mistake. They'd chosen their attack point well, the passage way they were forcing her down was short and out of sight of the promenade at the center of the station.

"Please don't do this," Vette begged, knowing it was useless even as she spoke. Despite the crowds, no one was moving to stop them.

"Oh, I like it when they beg," their leader said with a vicious smile. "Let's hear another."

"I agree, beg for your life," a voice behind them thundered. Before Vette knew what was going on, all four of the soldiers were in the air, grasping their necks as some invisible force choked them. Looking behind them, she saw Xakersta, eyes flashing red in his anger.

"Apologies my Lord," he gasped out. "We didn't know she was yours, we thought she was just another slave."

"And that gives you the right to take what you want from others," he demanded, momentarily tightening his grip. "I should kill you all here as a lesson to others for this behavior."

"Please, just let them go," Vette pleaded. She hated them for what they tried to do to her, but he was scaring her and didn't want to see what he was capable of in this state.

Vette's voice was the shock he needed to break him of his anger. Eyes returning to brown, he released his grip on the men, all of them crashing to the ground gasping for breath. Towering over them menacingly, he threatened in a low voice, "Thank Vette for her mercy, because that is the only reason you live. Let this day serve as a reminder the next time you wish to take from someone that which they do not wish to give."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you… Vette… you are most kind," the leader gasped before they all ran off.

Dazed by what had just happened, Vette looked over to see Xakersta had walked down the passageway she'd almost been dragged into. He was breathing heavy, and his eyes were darting back and forth as if he were trapped in a memory he didn't want.

"Are you ok," Vette asked, stepping close to him, but far enough away in case he lashed out.

Instead of answering, he quickly moved behind her and started pushing buttons on her collar. She didn't know what he was doing until he placed the shock collar in her hands. Vette looked at it dumbfounded, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"I beg your forgiveness, Vette," he apologized quietly. "I had thought it would be safer for you if that was on, that if others thought you belonged to someone they wouldn't… I never thought they would be so bold. If I had known, I would have taken it off once we were on the transport from Korriban."

"Wait, you planned on taking this off?" Vette was stunned, Sith weren't known for leniency. "Now I wished I had asked sooner."

"Neither the collar nor the slavery were my idea. You are not my slave, Vette," he answered, stepping away from her. Turning his back to her, he added, "You are free to go at any time, I will not hold you against your will."

Was he serious? She could go, just like that? Deciding not to question it, Vette was just about to take off when she took a close look at him. Xakersta was not the proud Sith who stood up to Darth Baras or the Imperials threatening her. He looked almost broken, like someone used to having things he cared about taken from him. The thought she might have something in common with a Sith was mindboggling. Her instincts told her to run, but her gut was telling her to stick around.

Coming to decision she knew she was going to regret, she stepped next to Xakersta so they stood shoulder to shoulder, and asked, "So do we have time to eat before our shuttle leaves for Dromund Kaas?"

The look of hope in his eyes caused Vette's stomach to flip, a reaction she really hated herself for. She should not be making nice with a Sith, that usually resulted in a shortened life expectancy.

"I believe we still have time," he answered, leading her out. Instead of the kiosk she was originally headed to, he took her to a restaurant in the center of the station.

They ate in companionable silence until Vette asked, "So what's next? I mean what's the plan from here, other than the orders from Darth Creepy Robes."

"You and me, working together, taking down the galaxy," he answered. Vette couldn't tell if he was being genuine, but there was a glint in his eye that seemed to be amusement. "What do you think?"

"What? Uh… sure, me and my buddy the Sith, nobody's gonna pick on me at school," she stammered, trying to wrap her head around what he'd said. Now she knew he was amused. "Never mind, let's get out of here before we miss our shuttle."

"As you decree," he replied with an exaggerated bow.

"You're not at all what I expected," Vette sad as she looked him over. "That's a good thing."

* * *

"We're all set for lift off," Vette announced, standing at the threshold of Xak's quarters. They had just wrapped up Balmorra and were headed to Nar Shadda. "Captain Stick-Up-His-Butt insisted on handling the details." She was not a fan of their new addition, but in truth she hated piloting in Imperial space, ass holes always gave her a hard time since she was a Twi'lek. She was more than happy to pawn that job to Quinn, and had the pleasure of giving him a hard time while he was at it. Win-win.

"Thank you, Vette," the Sith answered, voice sounding strained. He was sitting on his bed, eyes focused on something he held in his hands. "Was there anything else?"

"No, that was it," she answered. Normally she could at least get a smile out of him, he really wasn't as intimidating as the front he put on unless he had reason to be. She was even able to get away with calling him by a nickname (as long as Darth Creepy Face wasn't in earshot). But he'd been off ever since he met with some woman just before they left. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. Sighing he continued, "Just a lot on my mind. I apologize if I've been distant."

"It's fine. Wanna talk about it?" Vette couldn't believe it, but the big guy had started to mean something to her. She had few friends in her life, fewer that were still around, and she couldn't fight the instinct that wanted to help.

He didn't answer, still hadn't even looked at her. She was just about to slip away when he stood and walked toward her, holding out the object in his hands to her. Carefully, she took it and looked it over. It was a picture of two teenage boys, clearly twins. The one on the left had shaggy brown hair and a large smile that met his brown eyes. He had a mischievous glint to his eye and his smile was playful. The one on the right had matching eyes to his brother, far more serious, and dark blond hair cut in a short familiar style.

"Is this you," Vette asked, pointing to the boy on the right.

"Yes," Xak answered, voice tight. "The other boy in the picture is my twin brother, it was taken shortly before the Sith discovered me. The woman who met with me at the space port was my mother. She informed me…" his voice gave out, but he shook his head and tried again. "After I left, my brother…. He's gone," he finally forced out.

"I'm so sorry, Xakersta," Vette comforted softly, placing a hand on his arm. "I know what it's like, losing family. My sister was taken when she was young."

"By who," he asked, voiced laced with sympathy.

"The Hutts. She was young and beautiful, I'm sure you can guess what they wanted her for," Vette sighed. "I'm not sure if she's even still alive. I have someone looking, but he keeps hitting dead ends. Anyway, point is, I know how much that hurts…"

"Give him my access to Imperial records," Xakersta interrupted. He seemed to be fighting to reign in his anger, the same anger he showed when the soldiers cornered her. "If you need help to cover his costs, do not hesitate to come to me."

"Are you serious?" Vette couldn't believe it. She was trying to comfort him and instead he was turning this around to help her.

"Family is precious," he answered softly, taking the picture back from her. "I have missed the chance to reunite with mine. I would spare you that pain."

"You're amazing, you know that," she replied.

"Does that mean you'll finally get that drink with me," he asked, a ghost of a smile returning to his eyes.

"Don't push it," Vette joked.

* * *

"Really not what I pictured from a Sith, must be Vette's influence," Taunt said contemplatively, looking Xakersta over.

"Nope, that's all him," Vette replied, unable to keep the awe from her voice. She couldn't believe everything Xak had done, there was no way she could have gotten the Star of Kala'unn without him. And now he was just giving it to her old team without asking for anything in return. "Amazing, right?"

"I see," Taunt replied with a knowing smile before turning to Xakersta. "Good luck cracking that safe."

"Am I missing something?"

"Just jokes love," she replied with an almost condescending smile. Vette loved Taunt like the sister she'd lost, but she hated it when they treated her like a kid.

"You coming with us, girl," Plasmajack asked.

"I…"

"It's ok, Vette," Xakersta interjected softly. "I told you before you were free to leave at any time."

She looked at him and saw honesty there, but also like his heart was breaking. Confused at the emotions she was feeling, she answered, still looking at Xakersta, "No, I've found my place. I'm going to stay put for a while." The relief and happiness that washed over his face caused a smile of her own, and she turned back to her friends, "But I promise to keep in touch."

"You've at least got time for a meal, right," Taunt asked. "Let's show a Sith a good time."

"Nobody celebrates like Sith celebrate," he replied, playful arrogance back in place.

"Challenge accepted," Plasmajack announced happily. "First drink on the Sith of course."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Xakersta replied, eyes lighting up.

Taunt signaled to Vette to let the boys go first, looping her arm through Vette's as they strode several steps behind.

"I don't care what species you are, all men are the same," Taunt sighed with a smile. Ahead, Xak had gotten into a drinking challenge with Plasmajack and Flash, the three of them loudly boasting of their prowess.

"Isn't that the truth," Vette laughed. "They should be careful, I've seen him go head to head with the Black Ops guy on our crew, and he's conditioned to handle poisoning."

"I'll keep an eye on the other two," Taunt promised. "I want you to know, I approve."

"Of what?"

"Of him. You found a good one."

"I don't understand."

"You will," Taunt answered, resting her head on Vette's shoulder while they walked.

* * *

Vette couldn't focus, no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she gave up, leaning against her console and let her thoughts run free, waiting to see where they led.

"You got a serious look in your eye," Xak said from where he rested against the entrance to the cargo bay.

"First time for everything," Vette sighed without looking at him as he stepped in front of her. "Ok, so I've been thinking. About you, about me, about all of that. You're a super powerful Sith Lord who can have anything he wants. I'm a former slave and a thief. And you choose me? Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied. "You're beautiful, charming, sometimes crazy, and always exciting. What man wouldn't choose you?"

"Umm…. Speechless," Vette stammered. "To be continued."

"You don't have to shut me down," he said gently.

"Yes, I really do," she insisted. "Look, it's just a lot to take in. I promise, later ok?"

"As you wish," Xakersta said with a bow. "Take the time you need, I wish you to be sure."

* * *

Vette had cleared the ship out. Jaesa had comm'd ahead with the suggestion, only saying there had been an incident while on Hoth. Vette had refused to go down, glad that the new apprentice's enthusiasm had amused Xak enough to take her instead. Jaesa wouldn't say what happened, or even tell her what was going on in Xak's head to make the former Jedi warn the ship should be empty. She made some claim about 'respecting his privacy' -what a load of nerf dung that was- and only saying it would be best if the others were not around while he calmed down.

Vette's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Xakersta enter the ship. She knew it must be bad if she could hear him in his quarters from her place in the engine room. She debated for a while before finally deciding to go check on him.

When she found him, he was muttering to himself, angrily throwing things around with the force. A small figurine when wild, and almost nailed her in the head.

"Careful or the Universe will be down one cute Twi'lek," Vette joked, starting to question the wisdom of coming so soon to check on him.

"Vette, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there," he apologized, anger receding. His eyes had been an angry red, but were slowly turning back to their calmer brown color.

"It's my fault, I know better than to sneak up on an angry Sith," she replied.

"Where is everyone else," Xakersta asked.

"Gone," Vette explained. "Jaesa messaged ahead you might need some privacy."

"Did she say anything else," he demanded.

"Nope, not even when I prodded. She actually hung up on me." That earned her a small smile, but it was gone quickly. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, or I can head out with the rest of the crew."

Xakersta looked her over before softly replying, "I would prefer it if you stay."

"What happened down there," Vette asked, slowly entering his quarters and perching on his desk. Most times Xakersta was calm, but when he got like this, he was more like a wild animal where one quick move could startle him. She supposed wounded animal would be more apt in this case, judging by the look in his eyes.

"I ran into an acolyte, now Lord, I trained with on Ziost," he explained, his voice sounding tight. "He brought up memories I have been trying to forget."

"I understand," Vette said sympathetically. She thought over her next words before carefully asking, "Is that where it happened?"

"Where what happened," he demanded.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I promise to keep it between us if you do. I know how deadly any perceived weakness can be around Sith."

He stared at Vette with disbelief before stammering, "How…"

"My people are regularly abused like that, the signs are easy when you've seen it enough: Your reaction when the soldiers cornered me, your anger when you realized what my sister had been taken for…"

"I had not realized I was so obvious," Xakersta said softly, head bowed in shame.

"You weren't," Vette quickly answered, "it was just obvious to me. I'm here if you want to talk, but I'll respect your desire for privacy."

Sitting heavily on the bed, he quietly confessed, "On Ziost, when I was an acolyte, I was lured out into the surrounding forest. He had me pinned before I even knew what was going on. I fought back, but he was a Darth… I was no match."

"I'm so sorry," Vette said, wishing there was something better to say, as she moved next to him on the bed, putting her arms around him.

"He had just gotten my pants off when his head exploded."

"What?" That was not the sequence of events she had been expecting.

"Some assassin used his distraction to get a shot on him. A Chiss I'd never seen before or since. After he took off I ran to the overseers to inform them of the murder. Shortly thereafter I was sent to Korriban." Unsure of what to say, Vette kept quiet and rubbed comforting circles on his back. "You must think me weak," he whispered, head turned away and bowed in shame.

"Why would I think that," Vette asked. "Because someone took advantage of you?"

"I couldn't defend myself when I needed to. What man allows that to happen?"

"You think I'm that superficial I'll hold something like that against you? I get that Lt. Pierce and Capt. No-Fun look down on me, but I thought you knew better." Vette was hurt he thought she'd think less of him, especially for something like that. "I love you, you hard headed Sith. That means something where I'm from," she snapped at him, hurt mixing with anger. Belatedly she realized that was the first time she'd told him that. She had planned for something a little less fight oriented, but things rarely went according to plan for her.

Xakersta was stunned by her confession before muttering as he looked away, "You're only saying that because you pity me."

Before she could stop herself, she smacked the back of his head. He faced her, stunned by her actions.

"Ok, first of all, I don't just say that, to anyone. In fact, you're the first person I've ever said it to. Second, I don't pity you, I admire you. You helped me when no one else would and you go out of your way to help others, not really a Sithy trait. Finally, and you better listen to this one cause I'm not repeating it, no one talks down about the guy I love, especially you. You survived something horrific and came out stronger, and I'll keep saying it until it finally gets through your thick skull, but you are not weak because of what happened. Am I clear?"

Stunned, Xakersta nodded, mouth open in surprise. "You hit me."

"Yeah, I did," Vette answered, embarrassed as she looked down. She'd never reacted like that before. "I needed to get your attention and I'm not sure what came over me…"

"No one's done that to me since my brother and I would fight," he said before reaching his hand under her chin and gently urged her to look at him. When she finally did, she saw a small smile on his face. "He was also the last one to accuse me of being stubborn. Did you mean it?"

"The thick skull thing? Absolutely."

"Not that," he laughed, eyes finally lighting up, "but I'll keep that in mind. I love you too Vette, and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I'm not helpless, you know," she sighed as she melted into his embrace. For the first time in longer than she could remember, Vette finally felt as if she'd come home.

"I know, it's one of the many things I love about you," he answered holding her tighter. "All the same, you're mine and I will do all in my power to keep you safe."

"Just so long as you remember that you're also mine," Vette replied, "and no one messes with you. Unless it's some creepy sith-y thing. In which case I'll be there, but I'll be really mad about having to deal with it. You know how much that stuff creeps me out."

"I'll keep it in mind," he laughed, holding her close to him.


	4. Hunter's Origins

"L'cano'r," shouted a voice behind him. "Wait up!"

He looked over his shoulder to see his younger sister chasing after him. "What is it, L'icus'r," the Chiss asked, slowing his stride enough so she could catch him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, I already got the rest of the family. I finally got orders to my first duty station."

"Hoth," he guessed. All newly commissioned Chiss were sent there for their first assignments. The Empire was desperate for the salvage located there and without their help would have no chance of surviving.

"As if there was any doubt. L'dante'r wouldn't let me leave without promising to get him a knife off a White Maw," she replied, large smile on her face. L'cano'r barely suppressed a sigh. His younger brother had asked the same when he had gotten orders to Hoth, something he ignored to their mother's relief. "I can't wait to see the galaxy!"

"If by galaxy you mean a planet exactly like home, but with Sith and pirates, then you shall have your wish," he teased, smiling down at her. L'cano'r had just returned from his own rotation there and had earned a two-year duty station on Csilla for the rest of his contract. He wasn't sure if he was going to re-enlist or not. Like his sister, he also wanted to see the galaxy, not just the ice planets the Empire needed help on. Their parents, however, were eager for him to complete his duty so he could take his place in the Aristocra. It was a fate he had no interest in, however being the eldest child left him little say in the matter.

L'icus'r laughed in response, saying, "Have to start somewhere. And if I have to earn my stripes on a backwater like Hoth, so be it."

"Just… be careful," L'cano'r warned, stopping and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Pirates and the environment aren't the only dangers out there."

"Yeah, I heard the Republic has been spotted recently."

"That's not what I meant," he said, picking his words carefully. "The Empire may be allies, but never let your guard down around them."

"You're so paranoid," his sister chastised.

"I'm serious," L'cano'r insisted, gripping her shoulders tighter. He was a head taller than her, and bent down to eye level to make sure he had her attention. "They need us, but as far as the Empire is concerned, if you're different than them, you're worthless. Don't ever let yourself be at their mercy, L'icus'r. Promise me."

"I promise," she vowed, smile gone.

"Good," he sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "Stay safe, keep your head on a swivel, and come back with some good stories. Understand?"

"You got it," she smiled as she pulled back, putting her hands on his arms and squeezing them companionably. "See you when I finally get leave."

L'cano'r watched her head towards the dock her transport ship was located. It wasn't until she was out of a sight his best friend took her place next to him. J'anto'n had been a few years older than him, and so while L'cano'r was just arriving for his tour on Csilla, he was heading back to Hoth. They had grown up together and their families were close. L'cano'r's family had just arranged a betrothal for him to J'anto'n's sister.

"Don't worry, I got her assigned to my division. I'll keep an eye on her," his friend promised.

"I know," L'cano'r said. "Don't let your guard down, either."

"Never," he replied with a cocky smile before heading the same way L'icus'r went.

Three months after saying farewell to his friend, he was back with J'anto'n's family waiting for the escort. Out of respect, that area of the spaceport had been emptied. After what felt like an eternity, L'icus'r appeared, leading four men in carrying J'anto'n's remains. They were all in their dress uniforms.

She approached J'anto'n's father, bowed, and solemnly announced in Cheunh, "Taj'enel'non, I have returned Taj'anto'non to you. May this bring you peace in this time of grief."

"Thank you, Kal'icus'ren. You bring your family honor," he replied gruffly, fighting back emotion. L'cano'r saw his sister wince at that. "Later you will come to us and tell me what the Empire will not. I would know how my son died."

"As you wish," she replied before stepping back. Watching from his place in the back, he could sense something was off with his sister, something more than just grief. He wasn't sure what, but he intended to ask her once they were home.

* * *

He stood in his family home, taking a last look before he left it all behind. Six months. In six months everything L'cano'r knew was gone. He still couldn't believe it.

It had taken prodding, but with help from L'dante'r he was able to get out of L'icus'r what had happened to J'anto'n.

A pure blood Sith, Darth Ventron, had violated her. When J'anto'n had found out he did everything he could to have the Sith punished. His reward was a patrol that was ambushed by pirates. Imperials claimed interference from a storm had disrupted communications, preventing any rescue team from reaching them. His father had friends stationed at the nearest outpost, they informed him there had been no storm that day.

His father and J'enel'n had gone after Darth Ventron. Both men were dead. As was his mother and L'dante'r and J'enel'n's wife and the rest of their children. They had been on a shuttle when there was a critical malfunction. No survivors. When L'cano'r had tried to pay for funeral expenses for his family, he found the family estate's accounts had been drained. When he demanded answers, he was told the money was claimed under some debt he'd never heard of.

Five weeks later he found his sister. She had put her mouth to her sidearm. Next to her body was an empty bottle of liquor and note apologizing for everything.

With nothing left holding him to Csilla, and debts mounting, he resigned his commission, sold the family estate and everything in it. The only things he owned anymore was the armor he wore, a change of clothes, and several weapons.

He was going to hunt down Darth Ventron, that was the vow he made on his father's grave. With a heavy sigh he shouldered his pack and left his home for the last time.

* * *

It had taken months, but he finally found the fucker on Ziost. Turned out Ventron was a sick fuck who didn't care who he had: male, female, human, Sith, alien, didn't matter. So long as they were helpless, he got off on it.

Puxêi was his name now, he'd left his other one behind when he'd left Csilla. He had tracked Ventron and waited patiently for the right opportunity. He lined his shot up while the Sith was distracted. Ventron had tricked some teenage boy into the woods with him, an acolyte judging by the robes. The teen had put up a good fight, but there was no way he had a chance against a Darth. Puxêi waited until the kid was out of the line of fire for a clean shot. When the fight finally left the boy and he seemed to accept his fate, Ventron threw him to the ground. Fucker was so busy reveling in his victory he never saw the shot from Puxêi's rifle coming. Round entered the left eye, instant fatality. Puxêi wished it hadn't been quick, that he could have made him suffer like he had suffered, but there was no time for that. This was a Sith training ground on a planet with a sizable military garrison, this area was going to be swarming with security personnel soon. He needed to get out of there, the only issue was the kid. He didn't like collateral damage, but he couldn't afford a lose end.

Sighing, he looked over and saw the boy was standing. He was looking right at him, and it felt like he was looking a mirror. The emotions on the human boy's face looked exactly like what he'd been experiencing ever since his sister came home with J'anto'n's body. Shocked, confused, helpless… he knew he couldn't kill the kid, no matter how much prudence told him he should. Instead he secured his weapon, nodded at him once and quickly made his way to his shuttle. He estimated he had 10 minutes to get out without security noticing.

Next up was Corellia. He had a contract for the 'Sith Slayer', supposedly some ex-Imperial aristocrat who decided to start picking off Imps and Sith she didn't like. If it was true, in another life they probably been partners. 'Ah well,' he sighed. A contract was a contract, even if he did agree with his target.

* * *

"So, Puxêi," Mako started nervously, "probably a good idea to get to know each other if we're gonna be working together. Anything… I don't know… anything you want to share?"

He looked her over in the dim light of the shuttle. They were on their way to Dromund Kaas for the Great Hunt. Originally there was a team of them, but Tarro Blood decided to reduce their numbers. He didn't know Braden or Jory well, but that didn't matter. Blood had decided to cross him, something Puxêi wasn't going to let him get away with. His only regret was Mako. She seemed too good for this kind of life, but she was insistent she came along. She wanted to do right by her murdered friends, Puxêi respected that.

"You can't say my name right," he finally answered. He liked Mako, but had a rule about not giving away too much of himself.

"Well it's not my fault Cheunh is impossible to pronounce if you don't grow up speaking it," she complained.

"Puxêi is Minnisiat, not Cheunh," he corrected. "It means Hunter."

Fighting to maintain her patience, she asked, "How about a compromise, do you have a nickname?"

"No."

"Ok," she sighed, clearly frustrated. He almost felt bad for enjoying this exchange. Almost. "How about 'Pux'?"

"No, sounds too much like an obscenity."

"What… how does that even… you know what, never mind. Pax?"

"No," he answered. "That sounds weak."

"I give up," she huffed, angrily looking out the window.

For reasons he didn't want to examine, he felt guilty for upsetting her. Instead of thinking too closely on it, he offered, "If you would like, Dax would be acceptable."

"Only if you tell me what was wrong with Pax," she pouted.

Sighing heavily, he explained, "Back when I served in the Expansionary Force, there was a guy in my unit who went by that name. He was a coward, abandoned us when we needed him in a fire fight."

"What happened to him?"

"He ran right into a wampa den. We could only send his dog tags home to his family when they were done with him."

"Wow…"

"Yup," Puxêi replied. Mako looked a little pale after that description.

"So, Dax?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think our odds are of actually winning this thing?"

He pulled out the arrogant smirk he used to reserve for the Aristocra. "Easy day," Puxêi replied confidently. "If you ask nicely, I might even let you get the kill shot on Tarro Blood."

"Really," she asked, looking equally horrified and excited at the prospect.

"On my family's graves," he promised.

"Your whole family is gone?" Mako asked and Puxêi tried not to wince at giving away more than he'd intended. "Guess we have that in common, never met my parents, grew up an orphan on Nar Shadda."

"That's rough," Puxêi replied, not able to stop the twinge of sympathy for the girl next to him.

"It was until Braden and Jory rescued me," Mako trailed off. Suddenly her insistence on joining him made more sense. He felt a combination of sorrow for her circumstances and pride at her strength to carry on well up. "You know, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Puxêi questioned how much of himself he was willing to reveal. On the one hand, he swore he'd keep his distance from everyone. On the other, they couldn't work together effectively if there wasn't some connection.

He came to a decision, and with a quiet sigh confessed, "In a period of 6 months I lost everything. One moment I was home, planning my wedding and joining the Aristocra, the next everything was gone." Memories he didn't want came to his mind mockingly.

"And your fiancé," Mako asked tentatively.

"Died, in the crash that killed her family and mine."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About 4 months before Braden got in touch with me."

"I'm so sorry," she said, sympathetically placing a hand on his arm. Her eyes filled with sorrow for both of their losses.

"Thank you," Puxêi replied, placing his hand on top of hers.

A voice rang out, announcing their approach to the Empire's capital.

"Guess it's time to get to work," Puxêi said with a smile.

"After you, big guy," Mako replied, doing her best to mask her nerves with a smile.


	5. Confrontation

"You proud of yourself Lieutenant," Col. Tavus demanded. "You cut them all down like they were nothing! They were good men, all of them. How could you?"

"They gave me no choice," she said calmly as she kept her weapon pointed at him. Jorgan and Dorne flanked her, weapons also trained on the former Havoc Squad Commander.

"There's always a choice. How do you live with yourself?"

"How do you," Aneira snapped, emotions finally getting the better of her. "You're the one who abandoned your honor."

"The Republic turned on me," he snarled in response, "I've never abandoned any I swore to protect."

"What about me," she challenged, lowering her weapon. "You promised no one would hurt me, that you'd keep me safe."

"What are you talking about," he asked, thrown enough by her question to lower his weapon a fraction.

"Don't you remember? Ziost, ten years ago, you saved me from Imperial soldiers." She watched the confusion melt away and change to disbelief. "You showed up just after they had just gotten done beating me. I'm sure there would have been at least one rape before they finally showed me mercy and shot me in the back of the head." She could feel the surprise from Dorne and Jorgan even with her back turned to them.

"You… impossible…"

"I tried to say something on Ord Mantell, but we were kind of busy looking for that bomb. I almost got you alone for a minute to talk to you, but that's when Jorgan decided to ream me about the dead contact," she explained as she cast Jorgan a quick glance. His expression was unreadable, but was clearly trying not to pity her. It was something Aneira respected.

"No," Tavus insisted, unable to look at any of the soldiers in front of him. "No, this isn't right… This isn't what was supposed to happen…"

"What did you think was going to be the outcome when you turned your back on the people who looked up to you?"

"What have I done… Everything I set out to prove, and for what? They're dead, and you… everything went to shit, all dead because of me."

"Karden and Fuse aren't," she reassured him. Aneira didn't like the wild look in his eyes. She needed to calm him down before he did something rash. "They both surrendered and are in Republic custody."

"Good, good," he replied, visibly calming. "Please, don't shoot, you have my unconditional surrender," he said as put his weapon on the deck and slowly raised his arms.

As soon as he was disarmed, Aneira punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Tavus spat the blood out of his mouth and looked up to see Aneira pointing her rifle in his face. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't pull this trigger."

Calmly, Dorne walked up, placed her hand on the barrel and gently pushed down so the weapon was aiming away from him. "Because you're better than that," she said softly.

Aneira glared at her friend before securing her weapon. "Get this piece of shit ready for transport," she snarled as she turned her back and headed towards the exit.

"I remember your father," Elara said as they passed around a bottle. They had just docked at Carrick Station, getting ready to start a week of promised leave.

"No kidding?"

"He had business with my father," she explained. "This was before he became attaché to the Minister of Intelligence, but after he'd been transferred to Intelligence from the military. Not sure what they were meeting about, I was too young to be involved in anything like that, but I remember he stayed for dinner. Looking back, I can see why my father met with him. I didn't know at the time just how corrupt the military was, and he always surrounded himself with good men he could count on. He was a good man, Aneira, it's why the Sith had to silence him," Elara said, leaning forward to put her hand on the lieutenant's arm. Outside of a mission, Rory made sure to keep the atmosphere relaxed to temper the high stress of they dealt with on a daily basis. However, Elara had always kept it somewhat professional, never going more informal than last names. Between using her first name and the physical contact it was clear she meant what she said and wanted to make sure to drive the point home.

"Yes he was," Rory sighed before giving her a small smile. Elara leaned back in her chair and took the bottle from Jorgan. Intentionally changing the subject, Rory commented, "You know that's the first time I've heard someone say my name correctly since I came to Republic space."

"Hardly surprising," she replied with a small laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean," Jorgan grunted defensively.

"The standard Republic dialects lack the proper enunciations to correctly pronounce some of our words," Elara answered diplomatically.

Clearing her throat, Rory adopted the best Imperial accent she could despite it being over a decade since she'd forced herself to get rid of it, and said, "What she means is you dirty commoners lack the proper sophistication do our names any sort of justice and sound like uneducated heathens even attempting."

Caught off guard, Elara had started to take another swallow and almost choked on it when she started laughing. Jorgan just glared at his CO before grumbling, "You're an ass."

"I know, I know, this is why I have no friends," she answered with a smile as she reclined in the chair. After passing the bottle around again, Rory turned to Elara and asked, "Did you know our paths almost crossed one time on Dromund Kaas?"

"Really," she asked, genuinely surprised.

Rory nodded before explaining, "It was during the celebration on the anniversary of the Sith's return to Korriban. Father had succumbed to pressure to bring us to the capital for the ceremonies. It must have been just after he had met with your father, because he pointed your family out as we walked passed your family on the platform next to the Sith delegation."

"Her family got to stand next to Sith," Jorgan asked.

"Are you kidding, they got their own private booth," Rory answered, smirking at her friend's discomfort.

"It really wasn't half as grand as you're describing…"

"Don't you lie," the lieutenant shot back with a smile. "Anyway, as we passed he said he was going to introduce us. Said it was his goal that when I left for boot camp I would be placed in your division. Clearly your father had also made a good impression on my father. Like you, in my family military service was never a question but a foregone conclusion, and he believed you would be a good influence on me."

"He said that," Elara asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Oh yes. Funny how things turn out. He got his wish, just probably not how he imagined it. I was actually dreading meeting you, all the other officers' children I had met were stuck up little assholes."

"Why didn't we meet?" She was studiously ignoring Jorgan's laugh, but a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Mother's health took a turn. We lived on Ziost because she couldn't handle the damp climate and it eventually got the best of her."

"That's too bad, I would have very much liked to have known what you were like then."

"Nothing special," Rory deflected with a sigh. "Now if off with both of you. We're on shore leave for the next week and I don't want to see either one of you until it's up."

"Don't tell me you plan to spend all of it alone," Jorgan demanded.

"I never said that," Rory replied with a smirk. "Don't you worry about me, now you two go off and enjoy some time alone. Don't make me order you away," she threatened good naturedly.

"How long have you known," Elara asked.

"Long enough," she replied. "I appreciate the plausible deniability, please keep that up so I don't have to report any fraternization."

"You're free to join us," Elara offered, not wanting to leave her friend by herself.

"Sorry, that's not really my thing. But I'm sure if you head to Nar Shaddaa you'll find someone who is."

"That's not what I meant," Elara huffed, face exploding in an embarrassed blush at her inadvertent offer.

"I know, and I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine. Now get moving before some galaxy ending crisis erupts and we get our leave cut short."

"You got it boss," Jorgan said as he grabbed Elara's hand. They left the ship hand in hand, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts.

Once she was sure they were gone, she pulled out her communicator and dialed a familiar frequency.

"How's my favorite Spec-Force squad," Jonas asked, his image filling her communicator.

"Enjoying leave. Speaking off… I'm off for the next week. You're offer for a drink still open?"

"For you? Always. I'll save you a seat at the bar."

"See you soon," Rory promised before signing off. After ensuring station security would monitor her ship, packed her bag, changed into civilian clothes, and caught the first transport to Nar Shaddaa.


	6. Crossed Paths

Kira blasted through the rubble before Brooke could stop her. General Var Suthra had sent them out to gather the Jedi forces around Corellia. When they'd heard Master Kiwiiks call for help, there was no stopping the apprentice.

"Master Kiwiiks! Master, can you hear me," Kira desperately called out. Brooke kept silent as she followed the other woman through the demolished building, she understood all too well the panic her friend was feeling.

As they got closer to the source of the transmission, they encountered Imperial troops. Fighting through them as quickly as possible, they made their way to a large empty room. Or at least, Brooke thought it was empty.

"'Bout time you showed up."

Brooke spun around toward the direction of the voice just to come face to face with the soldier she met on Alderaan. She was crouched on a pile of rubble in a corner of the room, blaster rifle in hand. The debris gave her an extra three feet, giving her a height advantage of anyone trying to enter. She moved to sit on a destroyed column, leaning her rifle against the wall next to her.

"Thought I'd have to take down the whole battalion before one of you would grace us with your presence."

"Where's Master Kiwiiks," Kira demanded.

"Calm yourself, Kira," the Jedi Master answered from further in the room, "I'm all right."

Lt. Horner nodded to her left, where Brooke saw the blond-haired soldier crouching over Master Kiwiiks who was on the ground, upright and back resting against a nearby wall. She was cradling her abdomen as the blond soldier treated her.

While Kira raced over to her former master, Brooke swallowed her pride and said, "Thank you for your help, Lieutenant. Master Kiwiiks is a close mentor and friend."

"Major."

"Excuse me?"

"It's major now," she corrected. "And you're welcome."

"We got off on the wrong foot."

"Really? And here I thought it was Jedi policy to yell at soldiers for actions they don't like. Although, that could just be me that reaction."

"I apologize for that," Brooke sighed. "I had just lost my Master and watched a friend die…"

"My condolences," Maj. Horner replied sincerely. "And since we're being honest, I wasn't in my best form, either. I was hunting down traitors who'd defected to the Empire after leaving me to die. I didn't mean to sound as if I looked down on you more than I do Sith. Truth be told I hate both of your orders equally."

"Please, don't hold back."

"I never do," the major replied with a wink and a smirk. "Not sure what you've heard about me, but my father was an Imperial General. He was executed, most likely, for being on the wrong end of a Sith power play. It has been my experience for all your order's talk otherwise, the Jedi aren't much different than the Sith, just not as obvious about it."

"Jedi have never claimed to be perfect," Brooke argued, "but the Sith revel in their power plays and back stabbing machinations. We try to be better."

"Maybe, but you lot are pretentious as fuck about everything."

"Ok, you're not completely wrong on that point," she conceded with a sigh thinking of Master Karden and the fights she had with him about Kira, "but there is a reason for why we do what we do. We seek to maintain balance in the force, to keep the Dark from destroying the Light."

The soldier gave an annoyed huff, "Your Order sees everything in terms of dark and light, constantly battling it out…"

"Right," the Jedi agreed, unsure of her point.

"I see everyone else caught in that unending fight. And I'm so tired of seeing so many people die because of it," she said with a tired sigh, looking around the building.

"I see." Brooke didn't know how to respond. It was a perspective she'd avoided thinking about, even though Alderaan had been a key battle ground during the last war.

"I know it's not your fault," Maj. Horner continued, "but I was pissy when we first met for that reason as well as others mentioned, and you caught the brunt of it. Whatever it's worth, I'm sorry Master Organa."

"What did you just call me?"

"Master Organa," she repeated. "Isn't that your name? You said that day at the palace you had family members die in the attack."

"Right, no, I'm actually from House Alde," Brooke clarified. "I am related to House Organa, but not actually a member of it."

Rolling her eyes, the major sighed, "I swear you lot have the genetic diversity of a monochromatic rainbow."

Lips twisted in amusement, Brooke asked sweetly, "Couldn't the same be true about anyone from Dromund Kaas?"

The soldier laughed before shouting over her shoulder, "Did you hear that Dorne? The Jedi just called you inbred!"

"What, no I didn't!"

"Somehow, I'm inclined to believe there was a bit more to the conversation than that," the medic replied with a sigh, not bothering to look up from her scanner. It was the first time Brooke had heard her speak, and she cringed at her strong Dromund Kaas accent.

"Lt. Dorne's from the capital, I was born elsewhere," Maj. Horner explained with a smile.

"How do two Imperials end up in Republic Special forces?"

A dark look passed across the soldier's face, but Lt. Dorne interrupted before she could say anything. "We're not Imperial, Master Jedi, not anymore. We've both proven our loyalty to the Republic and earned out citizenship."

"I didn't mean to insult you."

"No one ever does," Maj. Horner sighed. "Doesn't change the fact we'll always be the dirty Imps. Anyway, to answer your question, you lot were so undisciplined it would take an Imperial to whip you all into shape."

"I'm sure General Var Suthra would be pleased to hear your description of the Republic Army," Brooke countered, hoping to keep the conversation light.

Laughing, Maj. Horner replied, "It's not like I haven't said worse to the brass's face. Maybe one of these days I'll tell you about my fights with Supreme Commander Malcom. Hint: he doesn't like a former Imp commanding his old squad."

"You're just great at making friends."

"It's a gift," the soldier replied with a grunt as she jumped down. "Since you obviously have the situation well in hand, we need to be heading to our next objective."

"Stay safe, Major."

"Where's the fun in that," she asked with a smirk. "Do me a favor, tell Var Suthra if he ever wants to see how real soldiers fight, Havoc will be happy to show him how it's done."

"I'm not telling him that," she shot down. "But… if you want a real challenge, I may just have need for someone with your skills."

"If it's a big enough hit, will be there," Major Horner promised. "After we take down Rakton."

* * *

Major Horner and her squad were aboard Brooke's ship, none of them sure how to react. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned to Kira, "Is that crazy broad serious?"

"Always," Kira answered.

"Let me get this straight," Maj. Horner asked incredulously, "you want to fly into Kaas City in the middle of a war to take out the Emperor himself?"

"If you don't think Havoc is up for it…" Brooke goaded.

"I didn't say that," she interrupted. "I just didn't think I'd ever run into anyone crazier than us."

"The Republic Navy will be launching an attack to distract from our landing. If you're going to help, we need to leave now."

Major Horner turned to look over her team. "What do you guys say?"

"We'll never get another chance like this," Capt. Jorgan immediately answered.

"I agree," Lt. Dorne said with a nod, "and though I do not believe the Imperials will surrender upon news of his demise, it would significantly reduce moral among the Imperial forces to dangerous levels while elevating the moral of our own forces significantly."

"I've never been to the Imp capital," Sgt. Vik muttered, scratching his chin. "Bet I could find a lot of useful things there…"

After getting agreements for both 4X and Sgt. Yuun, Maj. Horner turned back to the Jedi. "Looks like we'll be joining you. When do we head out?"

With a small smile, Brooke turned and headed for the cockpit.

"Lord Scourge, how much do you know of Imperial Military Emergency SOP," Lt. Dorne asked.

"More than I have time to tell," he replied curtly. "Is there something specifically you wish to know?"

Unfazed by his demeaner, she answered, "Is the frequency for emergency communication still 996.3?"

A look that was not quite a smile crossed his features as he answered, "Yes, it is."

"What are you thinking," Maj. Horner asked.

"An attack on Dromund Kaas will cause chaos," she explained. "If we can give out conflicting distress calls, it will help keep troops away from the Dark Temple."

"And with the two of us using an Imperial accent, we can direct them into our ambushes," Maj. Horner finished. "Good thinking Dorne."

"You really think they never changed their security protocols," Brooke asked.

"Why would they," Maj. Horner asked. "These procedures are universal throughout the military, just like ours. The frequency would be classified, but Scourge would have known it. I'm guessing his defection isn't common knowledge, so the Grand Moff in charge of the security for Dromund Kaas would have had no reason to change it. Who is it by the way?"

"Grand Moff Ardun," Scourge answered.

"Yeah, guarantee that lazy fuck didn't change a thing," the soldier snickered.

"Are you sure about that," Kira asked.

"I'm willing to bet his life on it."

"Excuse me?"

"There is only one acceptable punishment for failing to adequately protect the Capital," Lord Scourge answered.

"Right, so not regretting ditching the Empire first chance I got," Kira muttered.

"You're not alone in that sentiment," Maj. Horner replied, a sentiment Lt. Dorne was quick to agree with.

Once they touched down, Maj. Horner was gathering her team as Brooke came up to her.

"Ready for this, Major?"

"Always ready," was the cocky reply.

"Stay safe out there, don't take too many risks." The major paused what she was doing to stare incredulously at the Jedi. "What?"

"Did you really just tell us to be careful after dragging us onto the Imp Capital to be used as a distraction while you take on the most powerful Sith alive?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"These are the missions we live for," she said as she clapped the Jedi on the back. "When we get out of all this, you owe first round."

"Deal," Brooke answered as the major stepped away and approached her team.

"Everyone good to go?" At the chorus of affirmative responses, she replied, "Alright, let's move out. It's Havoc Time!"

"Did… did you really just say that," Brooke asked.

"What fun is this job if you don't have a tacky catchphrase," Maj. Horner asked with a grin. "Catch you on the flip side."

* * *

While Brooke went after her target, Havoc Squad took advantage of the chaos.

"You sure this is what we're looking for," Maj. Horner asked as Yuun sliced a terminal. They were in an obscure warehouse, hidden away in an alleyway. It was unremarkable, filled with what looked like random droid parts.

"This is the place," Dorne confirmed. "Intelligence likes to hide their hubs in plain sight, giving the appearance of an insignificant location with hidden security measures."

"And you would know this how," Jorgan questioned as he scanned the room for hostiles.

"When your father is the Attaché to the Minister of Intelligence, there are things you pick up," she answered cryptically.

After a few moments, Yuun announced he'd accessed the database.

"Is it what we're looking for?"

"Yes, Major," the Gand answered, "this database contains a significant amount of intelligence."

"That'll make SIS happy, download what you can and let's move out. If it's as sensitive as you say we don't have much time before this info goes stale," Maj. Horner observed.

"Fortunately, the fleet's attack and our diversion should have bought us enough time," Lt. Dorne stated.

"Still don't want to get caught with our hands in the cookie jar," she replied, scanning the room. A container in the back corner caught her attention. Looking at it closer, she saw a device behind it, looking much more advanced than anything else in the warehouse. "Hey Dorne, that look like a camera to you?"

Her medic took a closer look and answered, "That's would be a logical deduction, given the database's contents."

As soon as Yuun announced he had successfully downloaded everything, Maj. Horner ordered, "You heard him people! Let's move out before we get swarmed." She turned back to the camera and waved.

"Was that necessary," her second in command asked with a huff.

"Just wanted to make sure Imp Intelligence knows they got one upped by us again," Maj. Horner replied with a smirk, looking back at the camera one last time.

* * *

Brooke still couldn't believe it was done. They had taken out the Sith Emperor, and everyone from her team and Havoc Squad had made it through. True to her word, she picked up first round at the cantina aboard Carrick Station.

"You know," Maj. Horner said, coming up to lean against the bar next to Brooke, "against all odds, I like you. I think we'll be friends."

"I'm honored," she replied sarcastically.

"You should be. You're the first force user I've met I didn't want to shoot."

"And you're the first Imperial aristocrat I've found tolerable, Major."

"To be fair, that's a low standard," she countered. "And as long as we're not on mission, you can call me Rory. I hate standing on titles."

"As long as you call me Brooke."

"Deal," she agreed, clinking their glasses together. "You ever have another op you need help on, don't hesitate to give Havoc a call. Haven't this much fun since we blew up the Gauntlet."

"That's just because I've been busy," interrupted a dark-haired man who had just approached the bar.

"Jonas Balker," Rory greeted fondly. "There's only two reasons you ever come find me."

"Well, I don't have new intelligence for you, if that helps narrow it down," he replied with a smile before turning to Brooke. "Jonas Balker, SIS. Pleasure to meet, Master Jedi. I hear congratulation are in order."

"Thank you, but I couldn't have pulled it off without Havoc Squad's aid."

"No joke," he agreed. "Had more than one op that only they could have pulled off."

"As much as I enjoy hearing how awesome I am, there's something I'd much rather be doing," Rory interrupted, chugging the remains of her drink. "Brooke, it's been a pleasure. Remember my offer next time you got some crazy shit to pull off."

"Absolutely," she agreed as she watched Rory grab Jonas' hand and head towards the exit.

Not long after they left, Lt. Dorne approached, asking "Beg your pardon Master Jedi, but have you seen the Major?"

"You just missed her," Brooke answered. "She just left with an SIS agent."

"Agent Balker," she asked, and Brooke could have sworn there was a note of disapproval.

"That's him."

"I see," Lt. Dorne replied, a slight frown forming. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

It was the image of Major Horner last smirk at the camera before departing the warehouse that the Minister of Military Offense had on display as Grand Moff Ardun begged for his life.

"Please, my Lord," he gasped out. The Grand Moff was currently held in the air as his windpipe was slowly crushed. "There was… no way… to have prevented…"

"No way to have protected our Capital," the dark lord demanded. "Clearly this was long overdue," Darth Arkous snarled as he snapped the officer's neck.

Lana ignored the Grand Moff's gurgling as she went over the data breach. It a storage hub for Imperial Intelligence, masquerading as a warehouse. It was one of several that were used, it's perceived obscurity a means to hide it in plain sight. Although it looked abandoned, it had several security systems and an alarm system that triggered anytime someone entered without authorization. However, with the chaos of the Republic's attack, there was no one left to respond to Havoc Squad's breach.

"Incompetent fool," Darth Arkous muttered as he approached his apprentice. "Do we know what they were able to download?"

"Mostly information regarding defenses on several key worlds," Lana answered.

"That would explain the recent successful attacks made by the Republic in the aftermath of this violation."

"I've alerted all other planets whose data was stored on that server," Lana replied. "I've been assured changes to security protocols are being made."

"Ensure they happen," Darth Arkous ordered. "Any update on Vasil Dorne?"

"None. He disappeared the same time as the former Minister of Intelligence."

"I don't think it's a coincidence both his children defect, he disappears, and then his daughter leads a team directly to sensitive information."

"Intelligence is looking into it."

"What's left of them," Arkous complained. Lana didn't bother to give a response, she didn't have a better answer and hated complaining without having a solution to offer. "Tell me, Lana, what do you think of the leader of Havoc Squad?"

"Major Horner," Lana asked, looking the picture over. She'd heard a lot over the years of the young major, most notably when she took down the Gauntlet. This was the first time Lana had seen a picture of her, and quickly clamped down on any feelings stirring at it. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, and now was not the time to think about it. Even if the major was her type…

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Intelligent, however daring to the point of recklessness. She uses an air of fearlessness to masks her contempt for life. The major wants us to know she was responsible, she's daring us to respond."

"Whether it's pride or a death wish, the major bears closer watching to ensure she does not interfere with future plans," Arkous stated. "Now about Master Alde…"

* * *

The next morning, Rory made it back to the ship, head pounding with a massive hangover. The ship looked empty, so she took it as a good sign as she made her way to the med bay. She dug through the cabinets, looking for the combination of drugs she used for her hangover cure.

"I can name at least 6 different regulations you're violating right now," Elara announced.

Rory whirled around to see the lieutenant in the back corner of the med bay, arms crossed and glaring at her. There was a storage locker that had initially obscured her from view when the major first scanned the room.

"Have I ever mentioned you look like my old school mistress when you give me that look," Rory asked as she turned to continue her search.

"Clearly it had no effect on you," Elara sighed.

"None," she confirmed. "So how about we skip the scolding this time around?"

"I don't understand why you waste your time with him," Elara sighed. "You know you don't mean anything to him."

"Which is how much he means to me, it's very convenient."

"That is not the point," she snapped.

"Would you prefer I just pick up random guys? Sleep around with strangers? Personally, I think no strings sex with someone I know is better than doing that with a stranger."

"Aneira," her friend sighed, "you deserve so much more than this." This was not the first time Elara had raised her concerns with Rory's habits.

"No, I don't." Defeated, Rory sat heavily on a nearby cot. Whether it was because she was hungover or because she was tired of dancing around this topic, she confessed, "I'm not strong enough for anything more."

"What are you talking about," Elara asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I can't deal with losing someone that important to me. My parents, and then Jaxo…" Rory's throat closed at the sharp pain at the thought of losing her friend. She had stayed on the line as Jaxo died, owing her that at least. Her last moments still haunted to soldier and caused the battle with Rakton to turn personal. Clearing the emotion out of her voice, she continued, "Odds are high that before this war is over, you and Jorgan could fall too. It's the risk we volunteer for, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to handle that with someone I love."

"I used to feel the same," Elara confessed, "or that no one would ever give me the chance because of my background. Then one day, it changed."

"Love at first sight," Rory joked.

"Nothing quiet so dramatic," she chastised. "I didn't even like him at first. Then one day we were arguing over paperwork and something changed, I couldn't even tell you what. One moment I was lecturing him about his lack of submission timeliness, the next he muttering something about getting it in by the deadline in the future. I felt something inside twist and it was like I was seeing him for the first time."

"Falling in love over paperwork, you're such an Imperial."

"And you're bitchyness is so much worse when you're hungover," Elara sighed, getting up off the cot. Moving faster with the knowledge of where everything was located, she was able to quickly put together a hangover cure for the major. "This is the last time," the medic stated as she gave Rory the dose. "After this, you'll have to buy this yourself."

"Yes ma'am," Rory saluted before heading out.

Sighing tiredly in her wake, Elara straightened up the med bay, wondering what she should do for her friend.


End file.
